Nurarihyon No Mago-The Next Generation
by Beautiful blossom
Summary: Ren Nura is Rikuo and Tsurara's son. He's the future heir of the Nura family and 100 demons night parade. 50 years pass by since his birth, Nura family leads a normal life until Ren is assigned to protect a priestess, Misaki from yokais. Things isn't exactly went well especially when Misaki have demon hating problems. Ren have to face a lot of battles to protect her.
1. Future heir is born

**Konichiwa minna-san. This is my first fanfic about Nurarihyon no mago. So enjoy!**

* * *

There's a big fuss going on in the Nura household. Demons, big and small run around the mansion to Rikuo's room. "Hurry up! I heard Tsurara-sama finally gave birth," says the little demons with fish like head.

"Nura family gonna have a bright future afterall,"another one declared. When they reach there, Tsurara can be seen rocking her child wrapped with white sheet gently with Rikuo standing next to her. " Ohh..what a lovely baby Tsurara-san. I'm so jealous," Kejoro pouted and looks at Kubinashi. " I wish Kubinashi is sweet as Rikuo-sama."

Kubinashi blushes hard and pulled a face. " Shut up woman!,"he snapped.

" Oi..Oi..if you two want to start one of your lover fight, you can do it outside,"Aotabo scolded them with a teasing tune. "The young master is sleeping."

" We're not lover!," Kejoro and Kubinashi yelled together. Everyone in the room silence them "ssshhhh". Nurarihyon walks towards the baby examine him. "Hmm…looks like he's half demon,"he announced as everyone let out a cry of amazement.

Nurarihyon sits on a pillow and sucks his pipe. " It's seems that Tsurara's yokai blood may have improve Rikuo's one forth yokai blood and produce a half demon offspring."he explained. Wakana enters the room and walks towards Tsurara. She then rubs the baby's cheek gently with her fingers and look at Rikuo and Tsurara.

" Now then, what should we can this kawaii akanbo (cute baby)," she asked softly as the baby sleeps soundly in Tsurara's arm feeling her warmth. Everyone in the room tries hard to think. The room was in complete silence until Tsurara raised her hands. " I know!", Tsurara blurted out. " I gonna name him Ren," she said cuddling her baby happily. " Oh Ren..." So everyone agrees with her idea and watch after their new young master until he grows up. The Nura family enjoys their peaceful and normal years after long hard battle they faced before.

50 years pass by since Ren's birth. The Nura family still live their normal live. Not much happen compare to Rikuo's time. Tsurara walks outside carrying a basket full of laundry. She notices Ren resting on the sakura tree enjoying the scenery in front of him just like Rikuo would normally does.b

Tsurara smiles proudly seeing how grown her son is. Unlike humans, yokai haven't age a bit even if they're 300 years old. Ren have almost the same features as the night form Rikuo. He has narrow golden eyes and long white hair that protrudes out the back of his head. Like Rikuo's night form, the top half of his hair is while while the bottom half of his hair is black. He wears red cloak over his black kimono.

'_ He's so handsome like his father'_ Tsurara thought with a blush while drying the laundry under the sun. Out of nowhere, Karasu Tengu crashes in front of them. He looks tired and exhausted at the same time after his long flight. " Karasu Tengu? What's wrong?," Tsurara asked with concern looking at the poor demon crow.

" Young master!," Karasu Tengu called Ren and flies to him. " What's is it?," he asked in his cool and reserved tune. " There's a huge bunch of demons causing havoc in the city,"he reported. "It's seem they're challenging the Nura clan." Ren smiles calmly after hearing this and jumps from the tree.

" Looks like it's my job to clean the infested rats," he smiled to himself. Before he could take a step further, Tsurara grabs his hand and makes him look at her. " Ren, as a future heir of the Nura family and the 100 night parade, I advise you to take some of your comrades to fight with you,"she told him sternly.

Ren gives her a calm smile and turns to his comrades standing in front of him. "Those of you who want to assist me, follow me behind my back." Aotabo steps forward clenching his fist tightly. "Young master, let me come with you. It's been a while since I last fought with tough opponents.

Kejoro and Kubinashi also steps forward followed by Kurotabo. " We're coming too young master," Kubinashi says confidently. Ren smirks and turns to the Nura family archway. " I'm counting on you guys. Let's go!,"he announced.

" Right!."

Little do they know, they're about to face a big battle after meeting a mysterious girl.

* * *

**How do you like this chapter guys? It's sorta popped in my head. Who's the mysterious girl I'm talking about? Find out in the next chapter. Please review about your opinion on this story/chapter. Sayonara for now. ;)**


	2. Miyako's decision

**Konichiwa again minna-san. Chapter 2 is here! I would like to thank those who have review my time, the story takes place in the countryside. Its about Misaki, her grandmother and her best enjoy! ^^**

* * *

Nura family was not the only one having problems that morning.

In the Japanese countyside at Chihayaakasaka located in Osaka, two ladies sit on the tatami mat in a traditional Japanese inn. Miyako Hanazura was older and taller of the two. She have red bandana wrapped around her head and wears sleeveless green kimono. She looked like she was in her thirties was she was actually a 72 year old woman thanks to her priestess spiritual powers.

The second girl, her body slim and curvy, wears pink cloak over her blue kimono. She have scarlet hair and tied into a ponytail. She was clearly in her teenage years. Her face carried a permanently guarded expression as she spoke.

" But Miyako-sama,"she argued. "is it wise that we put Misaki-sama under the protection of demons? You do know about her demon-hating problems?"

" Come on Shizuka, you do know my granddaughter has been targeted by many demons living in this area," Miyako said as she drinks her fifth bottle of sake. "Besides, I sense something bad gonna happen if she keep staying here."

" But Misaki-sama can protect herself!," Shizuka insisted. " She's the most powerful priestess besides you. She's the one who trains all the priestess including me who live here."

" I'm aware of that." Miyako said shaking her bottle feeling she's gonna drunk soon. " We all know that the Hanazura family trains priestess secretly from generation to generation. No one in this countryside knows. The Hanazura Inn was merely a cover for our organisation."

" I know that. I owe Misaki-sama my gratitude. If it wasn't for her bringing me here, I would have been dead in the streets,"Shizuka said sourly drinking her hot tea slowly.

"As her best friend, you should consider the risk," Miyako told her as she hiccups after her seventh bottle. " Do you want hic hic Misaki live to be in danger by staying here?"she asked Shizuka while hiccuping and saw her biting her lips desperately searching for answer.

The scarlet-haired girl shook her head. " No."she replied. " I feel much comfortable if she doesn't inherit the noble blood so none of the demons would come after her liver."

" I know..I know..I was too inherit the blood but no demons dares to approach me," Miyako said feeling annoyed as her cheeks turns red. "Something strange about Misaki that causes demons to attract to her liver. That's why I made my mind, I gonna put her under a protection of stronger clans. A demon clan that is. I don't want the same incident happen all over again."

Shizuka nodded as she sense a little bit of sadness from Miyako's voice. " Both of her parents were killed by demons right? It's sad,"Shizuka said looking down to her oolong tea.

" I know just a clan perfect for her protection! There's a person I've familiar with," Miyako said after she finish her seventh bottle breaking the sad aura around them. " Shizuka, please call Misaki here,"Miyako instructed as she takes the eighth bottle besides her. The scarlet-haired girl nodded and left the room.

The next moment later, Shizuka enters the room with a girl with pale skin, long straight black hair with green emerald eyes. She was carrying a bow and arrows in her hands with katana(sword) strapped on her white kimono with red flower patterns. " Oba-sama, what is it now? I'm not gonna buy sake for you this time. You're drunk," Misaki said flatly.

Shizuka giggles as Miyako's cheek turns red. " I'm not hic drunk you know!," she insisted. " Ahem..let's get serious." Miyako said faking her cough. " Do you bring home any boyfriend?"she asked with a sneer.

" Miyako-sama!,"Shizuka yelled making Miyako's jumps in surprise. Her sake spills a little when she do so. " Sorry..sorry," she said with a playful smile scratching her head.

" None of those goons in this village worthy of Misaki-sama! I know she's the village beauty and she's deserve to be with someone who would risk his life to protect her," Shizuka told her sternly. Well, Shizuka is one overprotective friend. She even growls to any guys trying to get close to Misaki.

" Well, are you two done yet?," Misaki interrupts breaking one of their arguments before it get worse. Sometimes their arguments drove her up the wall.

" Oh right," Miyako said and gives Misaki a serious expression. " Misaki, due to the dangerous circumstances you've face lately, I've decided to put you under a protection of yokai clan."

"What?!,"exploded Misaki. " Why yokai of all things?!" She steps forward towards her grandmother with eyes filling with disappointment and anger. " I can protect myself thank you very much!"

Miyako sighs and scratches her head through her bandana. She somehow knew this gonna happen. Shizuka stood quietly next to Misaki and didn't dare to say a word. It's bad enough Misaki almost get killed last few days after saving a little girl from a yokai who used the girl as a bait to lure Misaki. Now, her grandmother wants some yokai to protect her? To her Misaki as a priestess, it's humiliating.

"Misaki, it's for the best. I know a perfect clan to do the job. Trust me, they won't lay a finger on you," Miyako said trying to sound convicing as possible. Misaki gritted her teeth and close her eyes taking a deep breath. After she have calm down, she sat on the tatami mat looking up to her grandmother.

Miyako let out a sigh of relieve. _'Looks like she's calming down now_,'she thought as she takes a sit in front of Misaki.

" So, what's the clan you have in mind Oba-sama" Misaki asked trying to put aside her rebellious feelings while Shizuka kneel down pouring hot oolong tea into Misaki's cup. Miyako gulps a large amount of sake in the bottle before she answers her.

"I've decided that the Nura Clan should do the job," Miyako told her as she wipes the sake stains at the corner of her mouth. " Besides, our ancestor TsukiHime have exchange the cup with the clan's leader more than 300 years ago."

"Tch." Misaki pulled a face and drinks her hot tea slowly. "I will send a letter to them shortly after this," Miyako notify her. " You need to go whether you like it or not. Is that clear Misaki Hanazura?,"

"Hai..Hai.." Misaki replied bitterly.

Miyako then give Misaki a big smile and starts gulping more sake. " That's good Misa-chan! You have to follow every word I say ok?"she said to Misaki with a sneer.

"Oh my gosh Miyako-sama, you're drunk!," Shizuka exclaimed as she and Misaki rush towards her trying to grab the bottle from her hands. Before they could do that, Miyako puke all over the tatami mat.

"Oba-sama!," Misaki cried out.

"Miyako-sama!,"Shizuka yelled.

* * *

**For your information, all the female noble long time ago "Hime" by the end of their name. For example Yohime. I hope you enjoy the story. You have to wait patiently for the next chapter. Please review guys. All thoughts are welcome.**


	3. Misaki's protector decided

**Konichiwa minna-san! Thank you for waiting patiently for the next chapter. I'm having a brain fart thinking about the plot of this story. Oh well enjoy!**

* * *

While the Hanazuras are having their family moment, now let's go back to Ukiyoe Town, located in the heart of Tokyo where the Nura Mansion is. For your information,the distance between Tokyo and Osaka is 505 kilometres.

While Ren and his party are out, Nurarihyon spends his day cloud watching while having tea. It was a peaceful morning and not a single cloud engulfs the blue sky. Little demons nearby like Natto Kozo or Fish head are playing nearby next to the pond. Kappa, a water demon waters the plants using the water from the pond.

Everything was peaceful. Tokyo city was more advance and more buildings and fancy transportations were built. Despite the modern technology and modern age, the Japanese still keep their ancestor's tradition alive. That's why some resident in Tokyo still live in a traditional house and also wear their kimono.

Then, something caught Nurarihyon's eyes. It was a white object with yellow beams surrounded it flying straight towards him. Nurarihyon quickly grabs the object before it hits him.

"A letter?,"he said to himself. Whoever sends him a letter, it must be urgent. Nurarihyon tears the letter open and looks at the content. It is written in Hiragana symbols. The content reads like this :

_Nurarihyon, long time no see. How are you and the rest of the yokai? I hope you probably remember me. You remember my ancestor TsukiHime right?You must been wondering how I send this letter. Well, I use my spiritual powers since it's the fastest way compare to the fast delivery services. All I need to do is concentrate my powers around the letter and think of the person who I want to send it to. This letter is confidential. Oh, the reason I wrote this letter because I need your help to protect my precious granddaughter from yokais that's been targeted her. Please assign one of your yokai a.k.a representative to fetch her here at Chihayaakasaka in Osaka. We'll be waiting at the Hanazura inn. One is enough because my granddaughter doesn't get along with yokais well. You probably asked why I choose a yokai clan instead of onmouji like Kekkain clan. It is because I guarantee that Nura family gives full protection to her. My ancestor TsukiHime trusted you so I must done the same. Oh, make sure that representative of yours is the strongest yokai there and willing to do his/her job well. _

_Well, see ya soon! I have sake to drink. Wohoo..! Being young so much fun eventhough you suppose to age. Hahaha! Peace! ^o^_

_From an old friend,_

_Miyako Hanazura. _

Nurarihyon rolls his eyes when he reads the last sentence. It's as if she's mocking him for being old. '_She haven't change a bit since the last time I met_ _her.'_ With nothing else to do, Nurarihyon have no choice but to sit back and wait for Ren and his party.

About 2 hours later, Ren finally arrives. They were discussing about their victory on their fight earlier. Tsurara and Rikuo ( Day form) quickly greets them asking them whether anyone of them injured. Nurarihyon glares at them feeling annoyed. ' For an easy winning battle, what took them so long?,' he thought as he walks towards them.

" I'm really sorry for interrupting your conversation, I will held a meeting tonight," Nurarihyon announced. "Rikuo,Ren you better present."

" Meeting?," Rikuo asked curiously. " Why would you held a meeting suddenly grandpa?"Well, it's no reason for them to be surprise for having a sudden meeting. They only held a meeting during crucial moment or the time when they have to face stronger enemies like Nue.

" You'll know soon," Nurarihyon replies. Ren is puzzle too but he said nothing. During evening, all the yokais in the mansion starts preparing for the meeting. Some of them cooks for the member of allied clan. Some are preparing the furniture and polishing the room.

Finally, night comes. Two tiny demons slides the door open for Ren and Night form Rikuo to enter. They both sit side by side with Nurarihyon. The members are making fuss wondering why would Nurarihyon were having a meeting except for Gyuki of course. He's the calm one and rarely talks there.

"Settle down minna," Nurarihyon commanded. The room is silent immediately. All the members set their eyes on the three of them.

" The reason I'm having a meeting is because an old friend of mine requested for our help," Nurarihyon says. Everyone starts talking to each other who is important enough to get Nurarihyon's attention.

" An old friend?," Rikuo asked looking at him.

" Request?," Ren added as they both looking at their grandfather.

"My old friend, Miyako from the Hanazura clan requesting our assistance to protect her granddaughter from evil yokais who targeted her," Nurarihyon says calmly. " She asked us to assign one of the strongest yokai to protect her."

" Hanazura clan? I've heard of it," said one of the members.

" It's a clan full of priestesses right?," another one said.

" I heard priestesses kills a lot of yokais," another one said in a harsh voice. " They are not worth protecting."

" I object supreme commander! We should just reject those request. Having a priestess in this house is….."

Nurarihyon lift up his hands for everyone to remain silence. " Who do you think suits to be her protector or guardian?," Nurarihyon asked.

" I think Rikuo-sama can handle this one," Zen said confidently.

" I agree. Rikuo-sama it is," agrees another.

So everyone agrees that Rikuo will handle the job. " Well Rikuo?," Nurarihyon asks as everyone looks at him. " What do you say?,"Rikuo remains silent for a while and looks at the yokais sitting in front of him. Everyone expect he can handle the job.

" I refuse," Rikuo says flatly creating uproars in the room. Everyone was clearly surprise and starts whispering among themselves after hearing Rikuo's answer.

" I have a perfect person in mind that suits this job," Rikuo said in his reserved tune. He then looks at Ren giving him a small grin. " What do you say Ren? Are you up to this job?"

Everyone then remain silent and looks at Ren. Some of them doubt Ren's abilities because he's not experience many battles compare to his father.

" This is a pain," Ren said sighing to himself. " I have no choice am I? I have to accept it," he replies with a smile. So it settle then, everyone agrees that Ren should be the protector. But some of them disagree for having a priestess in a yokai house.

After the meeting when everyone already left, Nurarihyon talks alone with Ren and Rikuo. " Ren, tomorrow you'll will depart to Chihayaakasaka in Osaka," Nurarihyon told him. " When you're there, you can ask around for Hanazura inn. That's the place you will meet them."

Ren nodded. He then turns at his father drinking his sake. " Hey Oyaji (Father)," Ren said in his reserve tune.

" Hmm?,"

" Why did you refuse just now and pick me?," Ren asked curiously as he take a small sake cup. Rikuo pours a small amount of sake into Ren's cup as they both enjoy the taste of sake.

" Because I consider this mission as one of your training helping you to become stronger," he replies after drinking his sake. Ren nodded and gets on his feet. " Alright, I need to get ready for tomorrow," he said walking out from the room.

The next day, Ren goes to the train station in his human form accompany by Tsurara, Day time Rikuo and his comrades. In his human form, he have short black spiky hair ( well not too spiky) and black eyes instead of gold.

" Take care Ren," Tsurara called waving at her son as he enter the train.

" Tsurara, you know he's not gonna be long," Rikuo told her.

" Osaka, here I come," Ren said to himself as the train starts moving.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter so far minna-san? Please review! Pretty please with cherry on top ^^**


	4. I hate Yokai!

**I'm really really sorry for the late update! I'm busy with my school and exams lately. Now enjoy the next chapter! The story starts when Ren finally reach Chihayaakasaka a few hours later.**

* * *

The scarlet haired girl stood at the entrance of the Hanazura Inn in the afternoon in her blue kimono with her hair tied into a bun. She was expecting a visitor she never seen in her whole life: A yokai from the Nura clan.

Shizuka let out a sigh of despair. Of all priestesses present in the inn, why it always have to be her to meet a yokai? It was already 3 hours and there's still no visitors approaching the inn. '_ Dammit, I waste my precious afternoon waiting for nobody,'_ she thought bitterly. '_ Did the letter Miyako-sama sent reached them already?.' _Despite all Miyako's assurances, Shizuka was still troubled. A yokai protect Misaki-sama, she wondered. What if he or she takes advantage of her? It was such a reckless idea. And if anything were to go wrong…

Shizuka then saw a black haired boy approaching the inn while reading his travel map. _' Is this him in human form?'_ she thought. The boy was taller than she expected. Shizuka have to admit he have handsome features adored by all women. He looked up from his map and looked directly at her.

" Is this the Hanazura inn," he asked in a reserved tune. Shizuka catch her breath when she heard how deep his voice is._' Could this be really him?,'_she thought.

" Yes it is,"she answered politely with her a smile. The boy smirked and folded his map. " Finally, I've been searching for this place all day," he said to no one in particular. " I've come to see this old woman Miyako," he said. " She's an old friend of my gramps in Nura clan."

Shizuka fixed her eyes on the boy. " So you're the yokai they sent,"she said hiding her sourness. " I trust you had a pleasant jouney? Follow me."

Ren nodded as he followed that cute girl, (at least what he thought she is)inside the inn. The inn was almost similar to Ren's mansion. It have many sliding doors, a fine wooden floor and traditional paintings and decorations. Ren saw several young women in their kimono doing their chores. They pause for a while and glare at him when he and Shizuka pass by.

_' Looks like they're all priestesses,'_ Ren thought. " Hey, this Miyako woman, I heard from gramps that she's a 72 years old woman," he asked breaking the chain of silence between them. _' An old hag.'_ he giggled as he tries to imagine an old lady.

" Yes she is," Shizuka replied formally. " She's the strongest priestess in this inn. Despite her old age, she can fight like any other youngsters."

Ren nodded as Shizuka leads for to the end of corridor. " I apologise for not introducing myself earlier," she said politely as they stop in front of a door. "My name is Shizuka Katsuya," she introduced. " And yours are…"

" Ren Nura," he answered shortly. Shizuka smiled and slides the door open. "Well Ren-san, Miyako-sama is expecting you." Ren entered the room and quickly dumbstruck. The whole room smelled like sake. Peooww!The sake bottles scattered all over the floor and it's quiet difficult to move without tripping into one.

Ren saw a figure behind a curtain gulping a bottle of sake. Shizuka sighed and quickly walks towards it pulling the curtain up. Ren let of a shrieked of surprise when he saw Miyako's young features. " What the?! Is she really an old lady?!," he demanded pointing his finger at Miyako. " You got to be kidding! She a total opposite on what you've said!."

" Shut your pipe hole will you?," the woman commanded getting up from the couch. She took a closer steps to Ren and lean to him closely observing his features. Ren nearly puke when he smelled her breath. She's drinking way too many sake than any man did.

" Hmmm….you're ok," she said with a smile. " How's the old man of yours sonny?," she asked with a laugh.

" Sneaking to restaurants without everyone notice like always," Ren replied with a grin. Miyako let out a laugh and slapped Ren hard by his back. Ren nearly tripped on a bottle when she do so. " Hah! He didn't change a bit," she commented.

" Ahem…can we get into important things?," Shizuka interrupted as she picked bottles of sake pilling on the floor. " Oh right," Miyako said. " I'm sure you know the reason why you're here," she asked seriously. Ren nodded." Good we can skip that part," Miyako said opening another sake bottle.

" My granddaughter possesses a strong spiritual powers," Miyako told him. "It might have surpasses mine and her mother. It is rumoured that the level of that spiritual powers can improve a blood of a demon or makes them more powerful." Shizuka bit her lips. _Why did Miyako-sama have to tell a yokai about this?,"_she thought.

" Speaking of granddaughter where could she disappeared now?," Miyako wondered crossing her arm. " She knows that it's not the right time to be missing at the times like this! Shizuka find her!," Miyako instructed feeling irritated a little.

Shizuka nodded and quickly left the room leaving Ren and Miyako alone. Miyako gulped her bottle and looked at Ren. " Ne…if you're this handsome as human form, I guess your yokai form ain't so bad," she said with a smirk. Ren took one of Miyako's bottle and gulped it slowly. " I guess….," he replied.

A few minutes later, maybe 20 minutes, Shizuka finally showed up with a slender girl with white kimono. Ren catch his breath as he saw Misaki's beautiful feature. She had the beautiful face he ever seen, framed with long dark, hair.

" Finally you're here. Misaki, this is your protector Ren Nura from the Nura family," Miyako told her.

" Is this the yokai who suppose to protect me," Her green eyes blazed. " Tch! I don't need his protection anyhow. He looks like he can't do anything on his own."

Ren raised his eyebrows hiding his irritations. He tried to stay reserved as possible. " Please forgive her," Miyako said with a sigh. " This is my granddaughter Misaki Hanazura. She's umm well..she doesn't like yokai much."

" Hmph!," Misaki pulled a face crossing her arms. " You can say I hate yokai..,"she sneered.

" Alright Misaki, that's enough," Miyako told her. " Now go take your suitcase and meet him at the front entrance." Misaki quickly left the room followed by Shizuka who would helped her carrying her suitcase.

Ren sighs and scratched his head. Miyako same gives him one of her warm smile. " Please bear with her," she said. Ren smiled and heads to the entrance. He waits for a few minutes for Misaki to show up. She waved her grandmother and friends goodbye before leaving. They both went to the train stations in silence. They booked two tickets to Ukiyoe town in Tokyo. It will be a long journey all over again for Ren.

" Listen you!," she said suddenly. " I don't care what my grandmother says and you're better not get in my way or else." After saying that, Misaki turned away facing the other direction.

" Protecting her is going to be tough," Ren mumbled to himself with sighing.

* * *

**Next chapter is gonna take place in Nura house where Misaki meets all the yokai friends. How can she deal with the yokai when she hates them so much? Find out next minna-san! Sayonara for now and oh review please!**


	5. When a priestess meets yokais

**Hey minna-san, did I make you wait long? Haha gomen gomen…I'll have other stories to update too. Oh I would I to thank all the reviewers. :D Hotomni Arigatou! Now enjoy!**

* * *

The bullet train to Ukiyoe Town in Tokyo takes 3 hours to arrive. Misaki found herself falling asleep throughout the journey. She is extremely exhausted because in the morning before Ren arrives to pick her, she trains herself to control her spiritual powers. She wasn't satisfied with the results. She can't control it properly and reserved it well unlike her grandmother and also her mother.

Ren watches her as she fall asleep making soft snoring sounds. They gave each other a cold shoulder throughout the journey. He remembered Miyako approached him at the front entrance before Misaki arrived with her suitcases.

" You probably wondering why she hates yokai," she said seriously. " That is because both of her parents were killed by yokai. And another reason is….,"Miyako stopped when Misaki and Shizuka arrived carrying 2 heavy looking suitcases. She probably didn't want to mention that story with Misaki around.

" Another reason is…..," Ren wondered as he looks at the scenery outside the window.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Misaki awakes to find out that they finally arrive at Ukiyoe Town. ' Attention passengers, we'll finally arrived at Ukiyoe town,' a female voice announced through the speakers. 'Please proceeds to the exit door safely.'

" Well, let's go,"Ren said pulling down Misaki's suitcase from the hand luggage compartment. Misaki nodded as she carries two of her suitcase and found it is heavy to carry it at the same time." Urghh…," she growls as she walks with difficulty while exiting the train.

Ren sighs and holds her hand. " Let me help you with this," he offered in a cool voice. Misaki quickly shakes off his hand and stare at him.

" I don't need a pity from a yokai!," she said sternly. "I wish oba-sama put me under the protection of onmouji family instead of yokai. In fact, I don't need a protector anyway!"

Ren could feel his ears turn red with irritation. " Look I was just trying to help," he snapped losing his cool. " I was made to protect you which I should reject it earlier and made my guys protect you instead. And besides, how can you even fight if you can't carry two simple luggage?!"

Misaki and Ren stares angrily at each other as electricity like thing appears between them. ( Haha anime style when two characters stare angrily at each other) But eventually Misaki lets Ren carries her suitcase. They decided to take a bus to the mansion.

Misaki gazes out the window as the bus moves. She've been to Tokyo once before. The hologram commercials were everywhere promoting products. But still, she could see traditional Japanese-style café and shops throughout the street.

The bus drops them on a bus station not far from the Nura mansion. They have to walk there from now on. _'If Ren is a yokai, does that mean his home is full of yokai too?,'_ Misaki thought as she sweats nervously. _'Yabai!_ ( This is bad),'

After a few minutes of walking, they finally reached the Nura Clan archway. It's almost like a Yakuza house. Misaki and Ren enters the house only to greet by a huge crowd of yokais.

" Okairinasai waka!," they greeted him. Misaki's eyes turn round and white (anime style) when she saw yokais surrounding them. _'Yokai..they're everywhere,'_ she thought backing away still in her white blank eyes while Ren just stood there calmly talking to his so called yokai friends.

" You must be the priestess," said a tiny demon to her. Misaki could feel her skin crawls when tiny demons touched her legs. " Yamete! (Stop it)," she squeals shaking off her legs. She quickly stepped back only to bump with a yokai about her size but with one eye. " Ummm…..," she panicked as takes another stepped backward in opposite direction only to bump another fierce looking yokai.

" You must be that priestess," he said as Misaki found him threatening. "I'm Aotabo and….,"

Before he finishes Misaki knocked his face since she panicked because she never seen a house full of yokai before. "Misaki that's enough!," Ren said quickly holding both of her arms from behind stopping Misaki from knocking more yokais.

" I see you two already get used to each other," Nurarihyon commented as he saw Ren holding Misaki's stomach from behind stopping her from knocking yokais which he misunderstood as an embrace. "We're not!," Misaki and Ren said at the same time. Ren quickly released her from his grip as Misaki tries to calm herself. " Anata wa daredesu? (Who are you)," Misaki asked curiously crossing her arms.

"I'm Nurarihyon," he introduced. " An old friend of your grandma." Behind him, Tsurara and Rikuo appeared beside him.

" Is this the priestess?," Tsurara asked with sparkling eyes. " She's so beautiful. Ren you should consider yourself lucky."

Ren sighs because she didn't know how 'lucky' she is for not handling a girl like Misaki. She gave him a silent treatment throughout the journey but he never minds that. It's better than arguing.

Next, Kubinashi, Kejouro, Kurotabo and Autabo surround Misaki. " Let's get along Misaki-san," they said together. Whoever is a friend of Ren or Rikuo is welcomed to be their friends.

Misaki could feel her eyes spinning as many yokais greet her. She have urge to beat them all but manage to control it. Instead, she tries her best to smile. "Hajimemashite minna( Nice to meet you all everyone)," she said politely.

Tsurara quickly grabbed her arm. " Ne..what do you think about my son?," she asked eagerly. This is Ren's mother, she thought. No way, this beautiful and innocent looking yokai can't be his mother.

"Well ummm….," she said desperately thinking for words.

" I hope you have a present journey with my son," the human looking guy interrupted. Misaki let out a sigh of relieve. At least he's not a half or full yokai.

" Let me show you your room," Tsurara offered as Ren and Rikuo carried her suitcases. "Don't worry about your safety here. I've decided your room should be next to Kejouro. If anything happen, you and Kejouro are neighbours," Tsurara told her.

Yeah, same space but separated by one sliding door leaving two rooms. She can slides the door to see Kejouro. Misaki starts unpacking. She could feel a soft breeze coming in her room through the sliding door.

" This wind…it's somehow…," Misaki ignored it and continue packing. It reminds her something bitter about her past.

* * *

**Hey minna-san! What do you think? Why didn't they put Misaki in the same room as Kejouro or other yokai you asked? Well, a girl needs a privacy too! Besides Kejouro and her are in the same room but only separated by a sliding door that leaves them two rooms in one. Misaki can see Kejouro whenever she wants just by sliding the door. Please review! Love you guys! :D Sayonara 4 now. Next chapter coming soon!**


	6. Fresh start

**Hey minna-san! Thank you for waiting for the next chapter. I also like to thanked all the royal revewers. Arigatou so so much. You guys are sweet as a melon coated with honey. Enjoy!**

* * *

Beep….Beep….Beep…..

Misaki was clearly disturbed by the sound of the annoying alarm clock. It repeated its melody over and over again. Feeling sleepy and lazy at the same time, she used her hand to search for the alarm on the table next to her bed. She clicked the 'stop' button and covered herself under her blanket.

Then, she realised something just when she thought she going to have another beauty sleep. SCHOOL! " Oh crap!," she said to herself and throw away the blanket.

Meanwhile, at the living room, the house have tons of living room anyway and I'm referring where Nurarihyon favourite's spot is. It's face directly towards the cherry blossom tree. Tsurara and Rikuo were alone. Everything is peaceful maybe too peaceful. Tsurara felt her heart fluttered when Rikuo(Day form) sat close to her.

It feels like yesterday when she fought with Rikuo side by side. She always have major crush on him ever since he laid her eyes on him. But she have a lot of competition that time like Rikuo's closest friend Kana. She remembered her mother Setsura encourage her to steal the kiss from any Nurarihyon's heir when she was young. But Tsurara didn't have to steal Rikuo's kiss in the first place. Tsurara wondered what happen to Kana last 50 years. Is she an old hag like she imagined or still in her youth. Nonsense!she thought, there's no way human can preserve their face in that age.

" Its very peaceful huh…," Rikuo exclaimed. Tsurara broke out from her daydreaming and blushed slightly. "A-ahh….," she replied letting the soft morning breeze blew her hair. Rikuo looked at her beautiful mature womanly face. She's the most beautiful woman he have ever seen. She's perfect in every ways and every guys would do anything to get a woman like that.

He remembered Tsurara confessed her feelings to him 50 years ago. That time, the he was having a tough battle against Nue. Before fighting Nue, Tsurara grabbed his hands stopping him from leaving. At first, Rikuo was about to tell her to let go and stay out of the battle.

**FLASHBACK**

" Rikuo-sama please wait," Tsurara said grabbing his arm. They already defeated many of Nue's army and barely have enough strength. Rikuo turned to her with his reserved expression. His kimono was ripped apart and bruised and scratches covered his body. " Tsurara, now is not the time to talk," he said sternly. "Now let go of me and get out of here. The fight could be dangerous."

Tsurara gripped his shirt stubbornly instead of letting go. " Oi, let go," Rikuo commanded her. His expression changed when he saw tears came out from her pure white face. " You're coming back alive aren't you Rikuo-sama," she asked. Tsurara feared it would be the last time she ever saw Rikuo. He was the first man she ever laid her eyes on.

" Yeah, don't worry," Rikuo replied trying to reassure Tsurara that everything was going to be fine.

" Before you go, I want to say that I…," Tsurara paused and looked down. Rikuo could feel her tugging his kimono tighter and tighter. " I love you Rikuo," she confessed looking up to him. Rikuo's eyes widened. He blushed slightly when he heard that. Suddenly, he gave her a quick kiss and went on his way.

" I'll be back soon," he said to her as he disappeared from her sight. Tsurara touched her lips. She felt relieved she finally confessed to Rikuo and earned a kiss from him. All she can do that time was wait.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Rikuo leaned closer to Tsurara and held her cheek. " Tsurara…I..," he whispered as he leaned towards her face. Tsurara could feel her heart skipped a beat when she felt Rikuo's warm breath on her nose. They're almost kissed until….

" Yo…," Ren greeted them and entered the room. Tsurara and Rikuo quickly backed away with their cheeks read as tomato. They felt awkward. They just hope Ren didn't see anything just now. But seriously? Can two parents have their alone time? Well it won't happen if their kids are around.

" So, what do you think of Misaki-chan?," Tsurara asked eagerly clearing the awkwardness around them.

" She's a tough one," Ren replied with a sigh. Tsurara chuckled and looked at his son. He was in his yokai form. Half yokai can changed into their human and yokai form whenever they like unlike quarter yokai. He's almost the splitting image of Rikuo in his night from but he has golden eyes.

" But still, she's gorgeous if you asked me," Tsurara said cheerfully. " But she's a human. You do know what happens when you married a human." Ren's cheek turned red when he heard that.

" Mother, she's not my type," he insisted. " Don't talk about weddings or anything." Ren placed his hand on his chin thinking. When a half yokai married a human, they will produce quarter yokai. But Misaki is not any ordinary human. He remembered Miyako mentioned that her spiritual power level was strong enough to improve a demon's blood. Miyako also said it will caused a great chaos if any powerful demon devour her to strengthen themself . He wondered if that actually true. If he was to devour Misaki, what will happen to him?

" Speaking of Misaki," he said to himself. " I wonder what she's up to know." Ren walked out of the room leaving Tsurara and Rikuo alone. Ren walked towards the direction where Misaki's room is. He slide the door open and entered Kejouro's room. Then, he slide the second door and…...

Ren's eyes were wide opened. He looked at Misaki as she was in her birthday suit when she unwrapped the towel around her. She turned and started screaming when she saw him. " Pervert!," she screamed and threw anything she reached to Ren.

" I didn't mean to!," Ren insisted as he got hit by makeup tool, bags, clothing and more. Then, he got hit by a table directly on the face. PAM! It was a knockdown! Misaki closed the door and started dressing. Kejouro entered her room and found it was completely mess and Ren rubbing his face on the floor. " Wakka, I swear I heard screaming just now," she said looking at him. She saw Ren's face was red as he kicked the table beside him. "Oh did you hit something wakka?," she asked. " I swear I saw lumps on your face."

" I fine," Ren replied. Ouch! That was hurt! How dare she do that when it was just an accident! Is it wrong for him to check on her?! Misaki slides the door open and came out wearing her school uniform. When they made an eye contact with one another, their face turned red and looked away.

" I'm off to school," Misaki said and walked out of the mansion.

" Take care," Kejouro replied. Ren didn't have to worry much about her. He let Kurotabo and Kubinashi keep an eye on her during school time. He have other plans in mind.

* * *

**What do you think about this chapter? Please give your opinion about this one. Reviews please. Arigatou na!**


	7. School

**Konichiwa minna-san! Gomen ne for the late update! I've finally find time to update the chapter. So enjoy!**

* * *

Somewhere in Tokyo region, a tall figure of a man stood on one of the tallest buildings looking at the traffic below him. He was accompanied by crowds of demons behind him. It made him as if he was the leader of these demons and the strongest among them.

"Hayate-sama, are you certain this plan of yours work for sure," one of the demon spoke up.

" It was a really brilliant plan but what you remember what happens to Nue-sama,"another demon said. "Remember those Nura clan sti-…."

" I positive it will work," the leader interrupted. " We don't have to worry about those Nura clan. I will kill those who gets in my way."

**Meanwhile in Ukiyoe High School**

" Misaki Hanazura," Misaki announced as she wrote her name on the blackboard using Hiragana symbols. " I'm new here so please treat me well. I'm from Osaka if you must know," she said with a smile. The students in class 2-A started clapping when she finished her introduction.

" Welcome to Ukiyoe High School Hanazura-san," the homeroom teacher said to her. " Please take your sit. We look forward for your achievement."

Misaki nodded and walked to an empty seat. _' At least I made a good impression on my first day at school,'_ she thought. _'But this morning is a disaster,'_ she thought bitterly. '_ Did Ren saw everything…..'_ Suddenly, she felt her cheeks became hot and red. She realised she was actually blushing.

" I'm going to clobber him after this," she mumbled to herself. After their first lesson was over, the students quickly surrounded Misaki asking her origins, abilities, hobbies and so on.

" Heh? You live with your guardian?," one of the female students shrieked. Misaki nodded and let out a nervous laugh. Can she said she live in a house full of yokai for her own protection? HELL NO! A guardian is close enough since there's adults in the house.

"You so lucky Misaki-san. You live in a big mansion without any parents to keep an eye on you," the male student said with a laugh. " I wish I have no parents to order me around."

" Actually, both of my parents died when I was young," Misaki said straight forward. Her classmates remained silent and stared at her. Then one of the girls punched the guy on the head who brought up the topic.

" We're sorry…we're sorry to hear that Misaki-san," the girl apologised to her. " It must be hard for you."

While Misaki was having her conversation with her classmates, Kurotabo watched over her secretly while sweeping the floor. He was in his janitor outfit.

"Huuuuhhh,"he sighed. " Why do I have to do this? Should wakka himself keep a close eye on her? He did mention he have his own plan in mind but what is it exactly? Oh, I wonder how Kubinashi's doing…."

Outside the school courtyard, Kubinashi was sweeping the fallen leaves on the ground. He was dressing as a gardener. " Looks like everything is normal outside," he said to himself. " No suspicious yokai would try this way."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When the school was finally over, Ren came to picked her up. He was waiting at the front gate. He was about to greet Misaki when he saw her came out of the building but Misaki totally ignored him and walked pass him.

" Huh Misaki?," he looked at her confused. He quickly walked fast to catch up with her. He noticed Misaki was pouting and avoided his gaze. " Are you still mad about this morning?," he thundered.

Misaki glared at him when he said so. " You bet…," she replied coldly. " Did you ever heard of knocking before?!You saw everything didn't you?"

" Well umm…," Ren blushed when he recalled this morning. He did saw everything in a few seconds but in the next second, he was attacked by flying objects.

" I knew it! You perve!," Misaki yelled and walked at a faster pace. "Don't come any closer!"

" Oi! Wait for me! It wasn't what it looks like," Ren called running towards her. Behind them, Kubinashi and Kurotabo were observing them while walking slowly.

" Can they stop arguing everytime they met each other?," Kubinashi sighed while scratching his head. " Man the heat totally get into me."

" Yeah…I wonder what awaits them the next day," Kurotabo wondered.

**THE NEXT DAY**

" Good morning minna-san. My name is Ren Nura," Ren announced after writing his name on the board. Every girl in the class started cheering and whispered to one another on how cute the new student is while the guys groaned because he got all the girls' attention.

Misaki can't believe her eyes. Without realising it, she broke her mechanical pencil due to Ren's sudden appearance. No wonder she didn't see him at all this morning. Worrying about him all morning was a total waste of time!

" Misaki-san…please take care of me," he said to her as he approached her table.

" So that's wakka's plan," Kurotabo thought as he pretended to mop the floor outside the classroom.

* * *

**Please review minna-san. Any thought is welcome. Oh thank you for all reviewers for the last chapters! Next chapter is coming soon! Stay tuned! Sayonara for now. :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm really really sorry for the update minna-san! I'm really scare of my exams so I took my time to study. So enjoy this chapter**.

* * *

Ren sat in front of Misaki not technically in front of her but at the next row. Misaki have millions of questions to asked him since he arrived. For once, she wished she could have a normal school life free of yokai. How can she balanced her school and yokai together when Ren's around? 'Grrrrr...what are you up to Ren,' she thought glaring at him.

After their first lesson finished, Misaki walked to Ren's table which was surrounded was fangirls. Does these girl really know who he is? Duh no! They probably ran on their heels when they know his identity. A terrifying yokai. Pathetic! Misaki squeeze herself between the fangirls and slammed Ren's table.

" Ren Nura, can you come with me for a sec," she demanded. There's an awkward silence in the class as their classmates stared at them.

" Sure," Ren replied in a shrug. The whole class let out a cry of surprise when they heard it. They started whispering to one another and pointed at them.

" Don't tell me Misaki-san gonna confess to that new guy?," one of the guys whispered as they watched Ren followed Misaki outside.

" No! I want to confess to Misaki-san too," the other guy groaned. Meanwhile the girls started let out a cry of despair just like the guys.

" Uwaaaa…! I can't believe Ren-kun agreed," one girl cried.

" I think Misaki-san likes Ren-kun don't you think? She probably confessing to him right now," the girl replied. So the whole class followed them secretly ignoring their second lesson. They saw Misaki and Ren standing outside the school compound.

"What the hell you're think you're doing?," Misaki demanded eyeing him suspiciously.

" Nothing, I just want to enjoy the school life for the second time," Ren replied casually.

" Second time? You got to be kidding! What happen if someone knows you long time ago recognized you?," Misaki barked. " That's a big problem because you didn't age at all!"

Ren grinned at her stood in a badass position by slipping both of his hands in his pocket. " They won't. Trust me," he replied winking at her.

" That's it? That's your reason for coming here? You not gonna ruin everything aren't cha?," Misaki said still didn't believing him.

" Yeah, that's my reason. I've been thinking to enter school again for quiet some time. Besides, why would I go to school just for your sake?," Ren said in a insensitive tune. " Troublesome..."

" But Ren, what els-," Misaki struggled for words. For some reason, his words saddened her a little. So he didn't troubled himself to go to school just for her sake?

" Is that all you have to say?," Ren interrupted. " Well, I better head to class now. Ja ne," Ren said turning his back on her walking back to the class.

" Ren wait!," Misaki called catching up with him. Both of them seem didn't notice that their classmates have been staring at them the whole time. Or maybe they just too busy to be bothered by it.

" What are they talking about? I can't hear anything!," one of the guys said.

" It seems like Ren is rejecting Misaki-san. Yaayy," the girls cheered.

Somewhere at the garden nearby, Kubinashi was sweeping the courtyard. "Ren-sama, you liar," he muttered to himself.

During recess, the girls surrounded Misaki especially her new found friends, Akane. "Ne..don't be sad just because Ren rejecting you," Akane comforted her as the girls agreed.

" Huh?," Misaki looked at them with clueless expression. Her face was blank and clueless.

" You will win him sooner or later," one of the girls said.

" Yep, there are a lot of ways to win a guy's heart," Akane added.

" You're right, I should try hard this time. I should know what he's up to," Misaki said feeling energetic. Just how dense Misaki is? There, her friends thought she probably feel down from being rejected (misunderstanding), while she thought her friends gave her encouragement to cracked Ren's secrets.

After school, Misaki and Ren walked home together. It was nearly evening because Ren have to accompany Misaki during her archery club. They went to the town to grab a drink before going home.

" You stay here while I grabbed drinks for both of us," Ren told her as he walked to the nearest stall. Misaki waited for Ren in the middle of the busy crowds.

Then something caught her attention in the dark alley. It's really dark so she didn't see it well. Feeling curious, she went there to check it out. She heard a slithering snake sound somewhere in the darkness.

" Priessstessssss," an eerie sound hissed.

" Who's there!," Misaki asked in her battle ready position. Her eyes searched around in the darkness. ' Is it a yokai?' she thought.

Then, suddenly she could feel someone or something behind her. She turned around and saw a snake-looking man with a creepy smile staring at her with his tongue slithering in and out of his mouth.

" You look sssssso deliciousssss!," he sneered as he charged towards her like a lightning. 'This is bad! I didn't have any weapon with me,' she thought as she braced herself.

"Misaki-saan!,"a familiar voice called. Kubinashi suddenly appeared in front of here holding the snake yokai with his red string. " You're alright Misaki-san?," he asked with concern tightening the string around the snake.

" Ye-yeah," Misaki replied. For a second there, she could have died if Kubinashi didn't show up.

" Looks like you finally show your skin," Ren appeared in the darkness as he slowly transformed in his yokai formed. " Kubinashi. Splended timing. I take care of him for now"

" Yes wakka. You used Misaki-san to lure him out aren't you?," Kubinashi asked. Ren smiled and took out his katana as he approached the snake guy.

'Wait…does that mean he noticed the yokai all along?,' Misaki thought.

* * *

**That's all for the chapter today! Stay tuned for the next one! Please review guys! Oh thank you so much for the last review! Luv you guys! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hohoho! I'm back guys. Sorry for the late update guys! Exam in November that is a month to go. Wish me luck! ( I need it). So enjoy the next chapter!**

* * *

"Damn Nura clan! Why the hell you choose to protect this stupid human girl anyway?!," the snake yokai hissed. "And besides! She's not like any other human! She's a priestesss for yokai sake! Her hand was stained with the blood of our kind! She's not worth protecting."

Hearing that, Ren pointed his katana on his neck. " You're noisy…It's true she's a priestess and kills our kind in the past. However, beneath that, she's a girl afterall. Elegant and fragile and it's my duty to protect her. Even if it cost my life."

Misaki's eyes widened a little. Did she heard Ren correctly on what he says? A yokai made his own choice to protect her? No way…She could feel her heart beating fast. Doki….doki…..She never see this side of him and yokais before.

" Foolish yokai! Don't you see?! If you devour her, your power will increase a 100 times more! Just by the look of her, she's no ordinary priestess!," the snake howled as he struggled in Kubinashi's string. Feeling useless to break free in his current form, the snake yokai transformed.

" Wh-what the?," Kubinashi shrieked as the snake yokai transformed into his yokai form : A white human sized-snake, that enable him to free from his string because of the slippery body. Ren quickly shielded Misaki before the snake yokai get to her.

" Folisssssh yokai!," he hissed. After that, he escaped by flying up to the sky.

" Tch! I won't let him get away! Kubinashi protect Misaki. I'll go after him," Ren told Kubinashi as he jumped up to the building to catch after the snake.

_' Ren…..,'_ Misaki thought as quickly sprang into action. She ran out to the alley and spotted a biker parked his motorcycle. " Misaki-san! Where are you going?!," Kubinashi followed her. Misaki didn't replied him but approached the biker.

" Summimasen ( Excuse me) I need to borrow you bike," Misaki told him as he pushed him off his bike. She grabbed his helmet and put it on and climbed onto the bike.

" OI! Oi!Chotto matte! ( Wait a second) What you're think you're doing?! Do you even know how to use this thing?!," KUbinashi barked as Misaki started the engine and played with it a little.

" What else I'm doing! I'm going after Ren!," she replied impatiently.

" I won't let you do so! Ren-sama gave me a strict instruction to protect you and I said it's too dangerous to go there without your weapons," Kubinashi retorted.

"Well I'm going after Ren. If you want to protect me...you have to come along with me," Misaki said flatly throwing another helmet to Kubinashi.

Kubinashi sighed and put on his helmet. '_ When Misaki-san made up her mind, there's no stopping her. I guess I have no choice,_' he thought bitterly and climbed the bike holding on Misaki.

" I'm not familiar much on humans traffic rules but do you even have a licence?," Kubinashi asked curiously. Misaki smirked and speed on the bike. Kubinashi gulped to see how dangerous it was when Misaki used the bike. She's an insane biker! She cut other vehicles dangerously and didn't bother to stop or slow down when the lights goes red. She did the dangerous diving stunt on a slow bus to get in front of the line.

They were almost hit by a truck but Misaki simply goes under it without hesitation. Kubinashi could feel his whole body froze. He rather fight yokai than being in this situation.

"Aah….look! There's Ren! He's still after the snake!," Misaki announced as she pointed at a building.

" Misaki-san! You need to focus what's ahead of you! Ren will be fine I'm sure of that," Kubinashi told her sternly.

" I think I know where they gonna stop. I know a shortcut! Hang on Kubinashi-kun!," Misaki told him as she speed up the motorcycle._ 'Not this again,'_ Kubinashi thought as he gripped Misaki tight.

While Misaki and Kubinashi were on a so-called high speed chase, Ren and that snake yokai finally stopped on the roof of a particular building.

" Give up yokai…there's no way you can stand a chance against me," Ren said calmly pointing his katana to him.

"Sssssss…I may not stand a chance on you or your clan…..but I know who can sssssssss…..," the snake slithered. Ren looked at him curiously and lowered his katana a bit.

" Who is that person?," Ren demanded. The snake chuckled and as he spitted mouthful of venom towards Ren which he could dodged easily. He noticed the floor concrete hit by the venom vapourized.

" Hahahaha! Do you expect me to tell you without defeating me?! Baka!," the snake roared with laughter. Ren sheathed his katana and gave him one of his cool smiles.

" You're right. I'm not gonna be the one who defeat you," Ren said in his reserved voice.

" Huh? Nani? (What)," the snake yokai asked curiously. Ren smiled as he took a stepped back. Before the snake yokai could say anything, he heard a laud sound of motocycle engine coming on his way.

" Rennnnnn!," Misaki called as she popped out from the roof entrance with the bike. She and Kubinashi jumped off the bike before it hits the snake yokai. The snake yokai flung aside like a toy as the bike hits him with full force.

" Ren! Daijobu ( Are you alright)," Misaki ran to his side. Seeing him didn't suffer any injuries, Misaki let out a sigh of relief. " Yokatta ( Thankgoodness)," she breathed.

" Baka! What are you doing here!,' Ren demanded but Misaki just smiled and giggled. " I thought you need backup that's all," she with a smile.

" Wakka! Gomenasai! I tried to stop her but she…I don't want to be in that situation again," Kubinashi said in his horrified voice. A sudden noise underneath the bike caused the trio to be on their guard.

" Fools! You will pay for what you did! Put in mind what I say before Nura!," the snaked snarled as he escaped. Kubinashi was about to go after him but was stopped by Ren.

" Wakka? What's wrong?," Kubinashi asked. Ren shook his head and held Misaki's hand.

" Our only priority now is to protect the priestess," Ren told him. "Right..let's go home." Misaki could feel her cheeks turned red a little when Ren held her hands firmly and gently for the first time. Is this the other side of him she never knew? She always hated yokai and nothing could change her point of view on that. _'No! I still won't forgive yokai for what they did!,'_ she reminded herself but when Ren grabbed her hand tighter, she nearly jumped.

'_I know someone who can…._,' the snake yokai words echoed in Ren's mind. ' _Now I think of it, yokais have been active when Misaki arrived here. That certain person, is he after Misaki? To devour her so that he can destroy the Nura Clan? I need to tell old man and oyaji (dad) about this,'_ he thought.

* * *

**This is all for the chapter minna-san. Thank you so much for the previous reviews minna-san. Oh please review this chapter too! Pretty pliz with cherry on top? Sayonara for now.**


End file.
